


It's The Small Things

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Satyr!Dipper Pines, reverse!Bill Cipher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: In which William loves Dipper, but Dipper loves him just a little bit more.





	

"Brother, as often as I support you on your hiking trips, I fail to see the logic in having one today." Mabel rose an eyebrow at her twin, wiggling slightly to make herself more comfortable in her tank. Her shark fins gently grazed the glass, and she rested an elbow at the mouth of the tank.

"Mabel, it's only for a few hours."

"It's snowing. And you know better than I do that the creatures who roam in winter aren't the safest of creatures."

Her brother shot her an unamused glance. His journal was gripped tightly in his left hand as he straightened himself. The satyr was tall with black fur that covered the lower half of his body. While Dipper had a human upper torso, his lower half was that of a goat's hind legs, though quite a bit thicker and more muscular. His tail flicked in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mabel watched the satyr's ears flick to the side, barely touching the curled horns that rested on his head.

"I'm taking Will, as I already had a feeling you'd insist on my safety. Though, as I'll remind you again, my magic is perfectly refined and I can handle any creatures that happen to cross my path." Dipper snapped his fingers and a small being appeared beside him. 

"Put a jacket on, too." Mabel added, using her own magic to roll the tank to another room. 

Dipper turned to Will, watching the small blue demon begin to shiver at his gaze.

"We're going hiking. I trust that you've already finished your errands?"

"Y-Yes, master." Will whimpered, eye already beginning to water as the satyr's eyes looked him over. As fast as the moment had come, Dipper's eyes left his body. He watched him walk through the room and up the stairs, hooves clanking against the wooden floor as he did so. The demon floated behind, wringing his hands nervously as the satyr's ears flicked backward to listen for him. 

Once they were in Dipper's room, the demon had relaxed only slightly. He floated to sit on the twin's bed, curling his legs to his chest as he watched Dipper rummage through a dresser. The satyr pulled out a dark blue flannel shirt, sliding it on and began buttoning it closed as he walked carefully to the closet. Will blinked, watching Dipper pull out a heavy fur jacket. He paused momentarily before also pulling out a small wrapped box. He turned to Will, handing it to the demon as he avoided looking at him.

"For the cold." Was the only explanation the demon received as he accepted the box. He slowly ripped open the festive wrapping and lifted the top of the box off to reveal a small blue and white scarf that rested neatly inside. His eye watered as he looked up to Dipper who stared at him for a only moment before turned away. The demon's eye turned up slightly as he wrapped it around himself over his bow tie. It was soft and warm, and he knew the dark blue color reflected the color of his master's magic. His heart warmed. 

Dipper wasn't one to show affection easily, with their moments of intimacy being in private or not at all. The only moments of affection they'd shared were when the satyr would sneak a kiss to his cheek or brush his fingers against the demon's, but there would be no obvious sign they were involved romantically to even Dipper's family. Mabel was beginning to get suspicious, but Dipper showed no signs of being bothered by this. Instead, the twin continued to give him gifts whenever he deemed appropriate, ranging from small, beautiful geodes from his adventures through the woods to articles of clothing that were deemed 'appropriate' for the weather. They filled the small closet space the twins had granted him when he was first captured. 

"It's enchanted to fit your human form as well." Dipper stated, lifting a backpack from behind his desk. The demon took this as his cue, quickly shifting in his seat on the bed. The mattress creaked at the change in weight, and Will smiled softly when the scarf had grown to fit him. 

"Thank y-you, master."

The satyr remained silent, grabbing various items and packing it neatly into the backpack. Will sniffled, his fingers running through the soft material. He wondered where his master got this, or if he'd made it himself. He knew Dipper's magic was powerful, and with Mabel's combined they were even more powerful than the demon could even dream of being. The satyr had shown an incredible amount of power before, and this seemed to only strengthen whenever Will was in trouble. Zipping noises filled the air and Will watched Dipper shoulder the backpack and begin walking out of the room. Dark blue eyes met his sky blue one and he quickly rose to his feet, following the satyr down the stairs.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Dipper called to Mabel before walking out of the shack. Will saw Mabel watch them leave, and he immediately turned his gaze to the snow. He stared at it for a moment longer, unsure of how to proceed. The satyr was already walking through it easily, halfway through the clearing before turning back to the demon. His eyes rested on the nervous figure before glancing at the snow and returning to Will. 

"It's safe, William." 

The demon swallowed thickly before taking a small step closer to the white fluff. He carefully put one foot in the snow, watching it sink in childlike wonder. A huge smile quickly plastered itself on the demon's face and his one blue eye met with Dipper's subtly amused ones. The satyr walked back, raising his hand forward. The demon took it, carefully walking further into the snow as he gripped Dipper's for what he thought was needed support.

His oxfords sank into the snow, but he realized he didn't feel cold at all. In his research, and listening to the Pines family speak of it, snow was supposed to be absolutely freezing and would melt against your skin and clothes. Instead, the snow seemed to slide off him easily, and he realized he didn't even have his heavy jacket on. Curiosity was blatant on his face and the satyr just watched him.

"Your scarf." 

Will blushed in realization. Dipper had done all this magic just for him? The twin let go of his hand, glancing at the shack before turning and walking toward the forest once again. Will's smile faded slightly, looking at the shack to see Mabel watching them through the window. He walked after his master, careful to follow the satyr's sunken footsteps as they trudged through the forest. When the shack was finally out of view, Will watched Dipper's stiff figure relax only slightly. His breaths were foggy, and the demon sniffled as he exhaled to watch the mist dissipate. In all his years alive, all three thousand of them, he'd never experienced this. His dimension was hot, naturally, and in his years spent with the twins he was usually forced to stay in the shack. But since the development of their relationship several months ago, Dipper had taken Will on more and more outings. He hummed to himself, walking beside the satyr happily as the silence of the forest surrounded them. He was happy, happy to leave the tension of the family and happy to be alone with Dipper. He glanced at the satyr's hand, wishing he could hold it. 

Will would dream of their future together, believing it would be just like the romantic movies he'd watched on TV. To him, the secretive nature of their relationship was romantic, especially when others would talk to Will and Dipper would always find a way to come between them. His heart always fluttered when he'd meet eyes with the satyr from across the room, and he wanted nothing more than to just have Dipper as his only master. His heart belonged to him already, why not his soul? 

He wondered what would happen when Dipper finally had his own home in Gravity Falls. He wondered if Will would accompany him to his new home and on travels he'd listened to Dipper plan for the future. Will dreamed of going on adventures with his master since he'd met him, often finding himself missing the satyr when he left on his hiking trips or when he would travel across the country for reasons that still remained a mystery to the demon. Admittedly, he was happy enough to be invited to hike with the satyr for now. 

Dipper glanced at him then, noticing the wistful look the demon had when he stared at his hand. He returned his sight ahead as he gently slipped Will's hand into his own. The demon gave a small noise of excitement as they continued, the sound of their steps and their breaths the only noises filling the air. After an hour Dipper finally stopped, stretching his arms as he shuffled the backpack onto the ground. Will's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight before them, and Dipper followed his gaze. It was a sight he'd seen numerous times, of a tree line that followed up and down the mountain slopes, with snow blanketing their tips and the ground around them. It was beautiful, but turning back to Will's smile was even more so. 

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Will nearly whispered, so entranced by the beauty of nature. In his dimension, things were so different. Dreams, nature, behavior...he'd spent so much time in this dimension and was still amazed by its stark contrast to what he once called home.

The satyr held something in front of the demon and Will smiled softly. He accepted it, unwrapping the package and took a small bite of the sandwich. It was delicious, as was all of the food Dipper often made for him (and only him, Will happily thought). Dipper pulled out a blanket and chanted something under his breath as he laid it on the snow. It glowed softly for a moment before returning to its natural color. The satyr sat on it, taking a bite of another half of the sandwich. Will blinked, realizing Dipper had actually given him half of his own. 

It was the small things Dipper did that really flared Will's love for him. 

The demon sat next to him, scooting minutely closer. Eventually he was pressed against the satyr, his black slacks pressed against the snow-encrusted fur of Dipper's legs as he carefully rested his head against the other's shoulder. Dipper didn't move away, instead remaining still as he continued to stare at the view ahead of them. Will remembered a scene, though on a beach instead of in the snow, where one of the characters would actually make a move and kiss the other. He swallowed nervously, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. How did they do it again? He slowly removed himself from the satyr's shoulder, earning a questioning glance from Dipper. Will's eye turned down anxiously, nibbling on his lower lip for a moment before returning to Dipper's. Dipper's shoulders moved down for a moment before he leaned forward, moving a hand to rest in Will's cheek. Their sandwiches abandoned beside them, Dipper's eyes rested on the demon's. The demon froze, eye wide as Dipper leaned forward and gently placed his lips on his own. Will's heart was pounding so fast he thought he would faint as he pressed against the kiss. Their first kiss, their first romantic, sweet kiss. Dipper pulled away softly, eyes moving between Will's eye and his lips again as he smiled softly. A smile that rarely made its way to the young master's face. 

"You're blushing." 

Will's face flushed harder, shrinking into himself slightly. Was that bad? But then Dipper's soft lips were on his again, and two hands slid to hold both sides of his jaw gently. He wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, and couldn't hear anything besides the pounding in his ears, but he was so happy in this moment that he decided he didn't really care. Eventually the kiss broke again, with both breathing a little heavier than before. Will could see Dipper's cheeks were a little red themselves, tucking the sight into his memory for later. He smiled widely as giddiness rose in his chest. 

"I have one more gift for you." 

Will watched Dipper dig in his backpack for a moment before pulling out a small box. Will's heart stopped at the sight. Dipper rose an eyebrow at the demon's shocked face and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not that, William." 

He felt a little hurt for a moment before Dipper popped open the small box. A small silver ring rested between black velvet, and Will swallowed thickly. This was it, wasn't it? That's what a marriage proposal was, right? There was a ring and a promise and...and a future. He felt tears prickle at his eye.

"It's a promise ring." Dipper stated quietly, plucking the ring from its resting place and holding it in his hand. It shimmered in the light, glistening against the snow beside them. "Do you know what a promise ring is?"

Will shook his head. He'd heard of them, briefly, but shows never went into detail of their significance. He watched Dipper shuffle uncomfortably for a moment, clearing his throat as he looked at the ground.

"It signifies a promise to someone. Each one can mean something different depending on the...relationship." Dipper gently lifted Will's hand in his own. "I'm making a promise to protect you. That you will always be mine to protect."

Will's face was completely flushed now, and he felt tears fall down his cheeks as Dipper slid the ring onto his right ring finger. He sniffled, eye looking to meet the satyr's. Dipper rubbed his thumb over the demon's hand as the silver ring fit perfectly on Will's finger.

"M-Master..."

"In return, I want you to promise me you'll always be mine." 

Will wiped his eye with his free hand, a watery smile resting over his features. He nodded happily, watching the satyr look at him fondly. 

"I-I do." 

Dipper stroked the demon's cheek gently as Will stared at the ring. He wasn't used to wearing rings, or any jewelry for that matter, but he'd make himself adjust. He would always adjust for his master. His heart was so warm, his chest was filled with something he couldn't define as anything other than absolute love for the satyr. Dipper wanted him, he wanted a future with him, and that only made more tears slide own his cheeks. Dipper leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before gently pulling himself to stand.

"Come, we should be heading back."

Will sniffled, nodding as he stood as well. He wiped his eye again. His throat was tight, but he felt like jumping and skipping. He was so energetic, so excited, and he cherished the ring more than anything he'd ever come across in his life. Dipper watched him as he picked up the blanket and fold it tightly. He strapped it onto his backpack and lifted to his back. And then arms were around him tightly and sniffles filled one of his ears as light blue hair filled his view. He wrapped his arms around the demon tightly, reveling in the love that radiated off the gentle demon. 

"I love you."

Dipper's eyes widened momentarily before the demon snuggled into the side of his neck further. He smiled, a big, genuine smile that he'd never made before as he closed his eyes. Love wasn't something his family knew a lot of, or rather, something they didn't speak of. But William was another being entirely, filled with childlike wonder and strong emotions. He felt so much more in a moment than the Pines' family felt in the entirety of their lives. And here Will was being emotional, as always, filled with trembling happiness and sniffles that made the satyr chuckle silently. This demon had changed him, and even his family was beginning to see the change. Mabel had cornered him on multiple occasions when he'd shown mercy to Pacifica and Gideon's meddling ways, asking what had gotten into him lately. He'd told her they needed to be cautious of their actions but...if he were honest, he knew those two meant enough to Will that the demon would be hurt in their sudden absence. He was in new territory now, the realm of emotions and love. And while he wasn't entirely open to it, he'd cracked just a bit for this soft demon against him. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
